Shaggy
Shaggy & Scooby VS. Sam & Max is a What-if? DEATH BATTLE written & directed by User:WarpedMask, featuring Shaggy Rogers & Scooby-Doo, the eponymous duo from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?, and Sam the Dog & Max the Bunny, the eponymous duo from Sam and Max: Freelance Police. ''Description '"Scooby-Doo VS. Sam & Max: Freelance Police", It's a battle of two of the most famous detective duos ever to grace fiction. From Cartoons to Comic Books, there's no place you won't find these iconic upholders of the law as they combat common thugs to malevolent spirits to ancient elder-gods. Will Shaggy and Scooby make the Dog-Rabbit Duo reunite with Sal the Cockroach? Or will Sam and Max smack the slacker sleuths back to the 60's? Interlude (Cues* Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Detectives. Ever since the arrival of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson in the late 1880's, we've been hooked on their tales of mystery and suspense. '''Boomstick: From Frank and Joe Hardy to Hercule Poirot and Arthur Hastings it's not unheard of for these sleuth duos to tackle the stacking odds head on. Even if the criminal they're taking on is... a bit past their sell by date. Like Wiz's Mom. Wiz: HEY! Yo- Sighs... Yes, today we're pitting two of the most outlandish, goofy and glutenous crime fighting adversaries of the supernatural in a no-bars bout to the death. Boomstick: Move over Sam and Dean! These guys are already way ahead of you in the ghostbusting/crook snatching game. Wiz: Like Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo, the groovy, slacker snackers of Mystery Incorporated. Death_battle_season_4_5_template_by_pokesega64-db84o01.jpg Boomstick: And, Sam and Max, the freelance police. Death_battle_season_4_5_template_by_pokesega64-db84o01_20190214131825139.jpg Wiz: For this fight we'll be using composite versions of both duos in order to give each pair a fair chance. Boomstick: and due to the err... lack of funds. Me and Wiz won't be able to host this lackluster spin-off for the whole season. So... the winners of this fight will be taking up the mantle from the next episode onwards. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out, who'll win a DEATH BATTLE! ''Shaggy Background Strength Speed Durability Skills/Abilities Arsenal Flaws/Weaknesses Scooby Doo Background Strength Speed Durability Skills/Abilities Arsenal Flaws/Weaknesses Sam Background Strength Speed Durability Skills/Abilities Arsenal Flaws/Weaknesses Max Background Strength Speed Durability Skills/Abilities Arsenal Flaws/Weaknesses Intermission Pre-Battle Fight Post-Analysis Results Next-Time on Death Battle... Polls Who are you guys rooting for? (Who do you want to win?) Shaggy & Scooby. Sam & Max. Who are you betting on winning? (Who do you think will win?) Shaggy & Scooby. Sam & Max. Trivia'' * This'll be the only one of WarpedMask's battles to be hosted by Wiz and Boomstick, due to the fact that the winners of the pilot will move on to host from then on. Category:'Comic Books vs. Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Detective' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:WarpedMask Category:Crime Fighter Duel Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles